falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter VIII: Equipment
Chems Medical Chems 'Antidote' 15 denarius, 35 Caps, 40 NCR dollars. essentially a medical compound made up from various wasteland Flora. witha mix and match of ingedients, it could be triggered to different poisons. 'Fixer' 10 Denarius, 20 caps, 30 NCR Dollars A small-dose mixture of various addictive chemicals, Fixer actually suppresses the body's need for a chemical to which it is addicted. One dose of Fixer will stave off withdrawal symptoms for 3 hours. 'Doctor's Bag' 30 Denarius, 60 Caps, 70 NCR Dollars A brown Leather bag filled with Scalpels and other doctorly appliances used for healing crippled limbs. A Doctor's Bag gives you a 15% bonus, when healing crippled limb and sight. 'First Aid Kit' 100 Denarius, 200 Caps, 250 NCR Dollars. Whenever you are wounded you can count on a first aid kit to, well provide first aid, quite literally. A first aid kit contains mostly bandages, and a bunch of other dime a dozen Items. You can use these to make a first aid check succeed automatically, the first aid kit is used up in the process. A successful fist aid check heals 1d10 Damage, in 1d10 minutes. (House Rule suggestion make the first aid kit last for five uses.) 'Med-X' 10 denarius, 20 Caps, 30 NCR Dollars. Med-X was a military engineered vaccine similar to Morphine in the fact that it dulled pain and reduced damage after injection. Med-X can give a person +10% AC. 'Rad Away' 250 Denarius, 500 Caps, 550 NCR Dollars. Rad Away is a substance filtered into the body of an irradiated patient. it has the ability of almost instantaneously downing a persons radiation by some 150 points, making striding through a bomb-crater look like a cake-walk. however, because it has been two-hundred years since these helpful-orange bags were being made, they are a rare-find in the wastes, and highly valued by traders. It is rumored that the Enclave has been able to consistently manufacture this substance. Rad Away intravenously distributes microscopic particles to the bloodstream that absorb radiation and are then filtered out with the rest of the body's blood waste. The substance puts quite a strain on the liver, which is why regular use is not recommended. 'Rad-X' 20 Denarius, 40 caps, 50 NCR Dollars. Designed by nuclear scientists as a way to make the body immune to radiation. Although it is only partially effective at granting immunity, it has seen wide-use after the bombs fell. While it may not protect fully, its better than choking on your own radioactive vomit. Rad-X is able to add a 50% bonus to your radiation resistance and lasts for 6 hours from the time you ingest the dose. Note :: The 50% bonus is added directly to your Radiation Res. So if the base stat is 15%, one dose will bring you to 65%, two will take you to 115% (Completely Immune). The effects will only last for 6 hours for each dose, the duration would not increase to 12 hours for taking the two doses at once. 'Stimpacks' 10 Denarius, 20 Caps, 25 NCR Dollars. Stimpaks work by releasing a small dosage of a wonderful chemical cocktail that goes directly to damaged portions of the body and work at doubling the bodies natural healing powers. They can mend blast wounds, reset broken bones, and even patch up holes in the body. Heals 1d10+10 damage. 'Super Stimpaks' 55 denarius, 150 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars. Essentially a Stimpak set from mend to HEAL! It rushes so fast through all of a person's body, their immune system has a hard time catching up afterwards. Should only be used in emergencies. Heals 5d10 + 50 hit points. Directly after combat or the event that caused damage, Stimpak Sickness hits. -1 ST, -1 EN for 1 hour. 'Jet Antidote' 100 Caps. 150 NCR Dollars. Sought like the holy grail by most Jet fiends, the engineered drug has an engineered antidote. It removes the Jet addiction (the physical one at least) usually only found with the people who make the stuff, or the mobsters who distribute it. Drugs ((Denarius will not be factored, as Legionaries are not allowed to buy chems. And it is doubtful Drug runners would be willing to sell to those with Runner-Crucifying money.)) 'Afterburner Gum' Value: 50 Caps. 55 NCR Dollars. After Burner Gum was designed to encourage, a moderate but habitual use of the drug, so don't expect to be rocked off your socks, but the craving to keep coming. The below statistics are for chewing an entire pack of the stuff, otherwise you will feel no real effect. You will just jitter a bit as if you've had too much coffee. After your character consumes the pack (10 rich and nice "Sugar, and Spice" flavoured strips) you still have to check for addiction. Probably made to act as a mild steroid for increasing eye fixation and muscle action. Chewing After Burner gives the user a +1 bonus to Strength and Perception, and raises the user’s Action Points by 2, for 1d10 minutes. After that time, the user loses 1 point of Strength and 2 points of Perception for 1 hour. After Burner is 30% addictive. 'Buffout' Value: 60 Caps. 70 NCR Dollars. A favorite of melee players, Buffout is designed specifically to increase a person's deadliness in hand-to-hand combat. Consequently, any combat style whose effectiveness is influenced by the Strength SPECIAL stat reaps a significant benefit from the use of Buffout. Caution: May cause unwanted shrinkage of "valuables". +3 ST, +2 En, -1 INT 'Jet' Value: 20 Caps. 40 NCR Dollars. Jet is a powerful methamphetamine that stimulates the central nervous system. The initial euphoric rush rarely lasts more than a few minutes, but during that time, the user is filled with a rush of energy & strength. It is extracted from Brahmin dung fumes and administered via an inhaler. Increases Action Points by 2, and STR and Perception by 1 after immediate use. After 5 minutes have elapsed, you lose 4 Action Points and 4 from Strength and Perception. After 1 day, you gain +2 Action Points and 3 to STR and PE. Carries a 50% of addiction, which is permanent without the Jet Antidote. Once addicted, you lose 1 Strength and Perception after 2 days of non-use, with subsequent stat penalties every 2 days for 6 days until 8 days have elapsed, the cure is applied, or the player uses more Jet to end withdrawal. 'Mentats' Value: 50 Caps. 60 NCR Dollar It was once an experimental drug for the army, but it turned out making your average solider smarter didn't make him want to charge that fortified machine gun position. After awhile the solider didn't seem to want to do much more than take Mentats. Since the military had no interest in buying such a drug, the military industrial complex did the only responsible thing. They sold it on the private market.It quickly became the go to drug on the (half) legal market because there were advantages to taking it (being smart mean math no hurt brain). When Mentats are swallowed, the user’s Perception increases by 2, Intelligence increases by 2, and Charisma increases by 1 (It actually makes you witty!). The effects last 1 hour, after which time the user’s Perception and Intelligence are decreased by 4 and Charisma is decreased by 3 for 1d10 hours. Mentats have a 60% chance of addiction. 'Psycho' Value: 50 Caps. 100 NCR Dollars. Phycho is essentially PCP on acid, and is the #1 drug used by fiends, tribals, mutants, and raiders. It gives you +25% damage with all melee, unarmed, and thrown weapons Psycho is 25% addictive. (Addiction END -3) 'Ultra-Jet' 200 Caps. 255 NCR Dollars. Ultra Jet was made by some enterprising ghouls, out of a totally safe, non-addictive component in a breakfast cereal and Jet classic, because regular Jet has little effect on ghouls because of their slow metabolism. Whatever the case Ultra-Jet is claimed to be "twice as potent" as regular Jet and if you really want to die early in life, you just have to burn hard. Ultra Jet, just like it's little brother, comes in a handy inhaler. Dosed up the user gains +5 Action Points (up to 13), +1 Strength, and +1 Perception for 1d10 hours. 35% Addiction Rate (Addiction -5 APs, -2 STR, -2 PER) 'Ultra Stimpak' 350 Caps. 500 NCR Dollars. The ultra stimpack is an advanced version of the super stimpack and a highly powerful healing chem. Ultra stimpaks will cause damage after a period of time due to the very powerful nature of the chemicals used. The construction of the ultra stimpak is made up of two regular stimpaks, with one stimpak connected to a wrist belt for immediate injection, and one connected to an intravenous bag for regulating a prolonged dose of chems over a period of time. The Ultra Stimpack heals 7d10 +80 health, yet the user suffers -2 strength, -2 Endurance, and -1 Intelligence for 3 hours due to Ultra Stimpack sickness 'VooDoo' 100 Caps. 150 NCR Dollars. Voodoo is a tribal concoction, made from the left-over byproducts of various critters. It imbues the user with greater agility and a sense of invincibility. Considering its a tribal secret recipe and tribes aren't keen to giving their secrets to outsiders, Voodoo is considerably rare and few merchants would even carry them. Voodoo gives the user +2 Agility, +3 Luck, +20% damage Resistance, and +25% critical chance. The drug only lasts for 3d10 minutes, and afterwards the user is afflicted with -2 Agility, -3 Luck, -20% Damage Resistance, and -25% critical chance. Voodoo has a 20% addiction rate 'Slasher' 55 Caps, 75 NCR Dollars Slasher is like psycho's evil little cousin. This potent chem is made from psycho, stimpaks, and the right amount of banana yucca fruit. Slasher was first developed by tribals known as "fiends" bordering what was once called "Las Vegas". Norm. Dam. Resistance: +25%, Melee, Unarmed, Thrown Weapon Damage: +25% Addiction Rate 25% (Addiction STR-3, Norm. Dam. Resistance -25%) 'Steady ' 75 Caps, 125 NCR Dollars Steady introduces muscle relaxers into the user's muscular system, thus granting a stable mind and better focus. This drug was made apparent by mercenary snipers, who were finding it difficult to snipe under the effects of chems like psycho and rebound. Weapon Range +5, PER +3, 20% Addiction Rate (Addiction PER-4, AGL -2) 'Hydra' 125 Caps, 175 NCR Dollars A miraculous chem, this drug hightens the bodies natural immune system, granting profound healing effects. While hydra cannot directly HPs, in time using this drug will restore your limb condition. Limb, Torso, Head Condition +50% in 1d4 rounds. 25% Addiction Rate (Addiction -2 END, -2 STR) 'Party-Time Mentats' 175 Caps, 250 NCR Dollars Another variant of classic mentats. These were introduce during the 2060's to the general populace, and after battling many legal disputes, Men-Tek ultimately decided that party-time mentats were generally safe enough for human consumption, and they can now be found sparsely across the wasteland. PER +2, CHA +4, INT +2 30% Addiction Rate (Addiction -1 PER, -4 CHA, -1 INT) 'Rocket' 75 Caps, 125 NCR Dollars A doped up form of jet, Rocket has seen increased popularity over the past 30 years. The secret to making this chem is protected by fiends and raiders, and it should be as rocket is slightly more potent than regular jet. APs +4, STR +1,15% Addiction Rate (Addiction APs -3 END -1) 'Rebound' 130 Caps, 160 NCR Dollars Rebound speeds up your metabolism, ultimately granting a bonus to Action Point regeneration. It is unknown when this chem was first introduced, however, over the years it has seen constant use. AP Regeneration +2 per round, AGL +1, 20% Addiction Rate (Addiction -3 APs per round) 'Misc. Chems' 'Ant Nectar' 50 Denarius, 75 Caps, 110 NCR Dollars This sweet and sticky residue is somehow produced by giant ants, and is generally found wherever giants are. Legionarres carry this around often, because they're not aloud chems. STR +4, AGL +2, INT -4 20% Addiction Rate. (Addiction STR -2, AGL -2, INT -2) 'Fire Ant Nectar' 50 Denarius, 75 Caps, 110 NCR Dollars Just like normal ant nectar, but produced by fire ants. Consuming this sticky substance makes you slightly more resistant to fire. STR +3, AGL +1, INT -2, Fire Resistance +25%, 20% Addiction Rate (Addiction STR -2, AGL -1, INT -1, Fire resistance -15%) 'Ant Queen Pheremones' 100 Denarius, 200 Caps, 300 NCR Dollars Very rare, these can only be acquired in the ant queen's chamber. Its a mucus-like substance that smells like flowers and earth, and makes you feel great. INT +3, CHA +3, PER +3 'Healing Powder' 2 Denarius, 8 Caps, 15 NCR Dollars A tribal remedy, this powder can be prepared at any campfire. It is inexpensive and some-what effective, for how easy it is to obtain. Legionarres often use this powder as a substitute for stimpaks. HPs +15, PER -1 'Poisons' Poisons are meant to inflict damage, without you having to swing or fire a weapon. Only bladed weapons can be coated in poison, blunt weapons can be coated in poison, but you need to break the skin to transfer the toxin, so it is highlt advised to use slashing or piercing weapons. 1 dose of poison is used up when you successfully connect with your opponent, if you miss, no poison is used, and your weapon is still coated until you connect, unless using a thrown weapon. If you throw your poisoned knife and miss, the poison evaporates in the hot climate, and by the time you pick it back up, there will be no poison left. It should be obvious that you cannot coat your small guns, big guns, or energy weapons, or explosives with poison, as it will have absolutely no effect, unless using a bayonette, or needler gun. 'Bleak Venom' This poison is'nt the strongest poison on the market, but its easy to make, and low cost, meaning it can be made (or bought) in large quantities. It's about the equivilent of being bitten by a giant fire ant...twice...in the same spot. HPs -8 for 5 rounds (40 HPs) END -2 'Mother Darkness' An assassins favorite, this poison is much sought after for it's ability to blur an opponents vision, and the signature excruciating ringing they hear in their ears. Being inflicted with this poison is somewhat like having your head lit on fire, and covered in angry bees. HPs -10 for 5 rounds (50 HPs) PER -3, AGL -2 'Silver Sting' This poison is more or less meant for the big bruisers of the party, because it hampers an opponents ability to fight at the best of their ability. As soon as their skills drop, you can rush in and begin the pummeling! After being inflicted with this toxin, you feel deathly cold, as if covered with snow, and you can't stop your hands from shaking. HPs -7 for 5 rounds (35 HPs)Sm. Guns -50%, Big Guns -50%, Explosives -50%, Energy Weapons -50%, AGL -2 'Apparel' 'Clothing/Light Armor' 'Chinese Jumpsuit' 5 Denarius. 10 Caps. 15 NCR Dollars. They are a military uniform worn by Chinese armed and special forces during the infiltration of the Columbia Commonwealth, as well as other conflicts with the United States.The jumpsuit is based on the look of 1950's Korean War Chinese and North Korean Uniforms. Weighs 3 lbs. +5% Sm. Guns 'Vault Jumpsuit' 15 denarius. 15 Caps. 20 NCR Dollars. A form-fitting blue jumpsuit emblazoned with the wearer's Vault number across the back in yellow. These were standard issue to all inhabitants of the Vaults. May or may not come with black polymer boots and gloves. Weighs 3 lbs. Speech +2%, Melee Dam. +2% 'Vault Lab Coat' 5 Denarius, 8 Caps, 12 NCR Dollars Lab Coats over vault jump suits. Many experiments happen in the depths of those over-sized fallout shelters, and these lab coats prove it! Weighs 4 lbs. Science +10% 'Vault Utility Jumpsuit' 5 Denarius, 8 Caps, 12 NCR Dollars This version of the standard jumpsuit is grease stained, has no gloves, and the standard boots have been replaced by red converse. These suits can be found on a vaults many utility workers, who meticulously repair leaky pipes and broken terminals. Weighs 5 lbs., Lockpick +5%, Repair +5% 'Mercenary fashions.' 5 Denarius. 10 caps. 10 NCR Dollars. Made up from old pre-war clothing mixed with refuse and newer bits of clothing. generally cheaper than actual armor, but a step up from wastelander clothing, this stuff has any amount of styles, but the bonuses are all the same.Weighs 8 lbs. +5% Small Guns, +5% Melee Weapons. 'Wastelander Clothing.' 1 Denarius. 5 Caps. 5 NCR Dollars. basic clothing made from brahmin leather and weaved bits of string, along with old boots and other such pre-war marvels. while technically the cheapest in the wastes, it allows for added agility and endurance, making them valuable for any Waster who just wants a casual friday. Weighs 3 lbs. AGL +1, END +1 'Pre-War Clothing/Apparel' 2 Denarius, 10 Caps, 15 NCR Dollars Outfits that date back to before the Great War. Generally sweater vests, button-down dress shirts, summer dresses, wing-tip shoes, and slacks fall under this category. May possibly have been soiled in the some 200 years since the war. Weighs 3 lbs. Speech +5% 'Bounty Hunter Duster' 5 Denarius, 50 Caps, 100 NCR Dollars A leather trench coat that drapes down to the knees. Although this outfit doesnt provide much protection against the harsh environment, regulators and wasteland "police" can be found wearing it, often making wastelanders quick to trust you. Weighs 5 lbs. CHA +1, Sm. Guns +5% 'Radiation Suit' 10 Denarius, 100 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars A bright yellow hazmat suit that shaves off a portion of your daily Rad. intake. These suits were developed around 2012 due to the increased amounts of nuclear fusion after gas and oil were near depletion. Weighs 6 lbs. Norm. Resist: 10% Rad. Resist:25% 'Advanced Radiation Suit' 15 Denarius, 150 Caps, 300 NCR Dollars This advanced version of the radiation suit is... well, advanced, providing a higher resistance towards radiation. Weighs 6 lbs. Norm. resist: 10%, Rad. Resist: 40% 'Scientist Outfit' 1 Denarius, 5 Caps, 10 NCR Dollars A lab coat, slacks, dress shoes, and button down primarily used in experiments and evil plots to destroy mankind. Weighs 4 lbs. Science +5%, Medicine +5% 'Medium Armor' 'Armored Vault Suit' Denarius 200, Caps 275, NCR Dollars 350 This suit has seen a lot of use over the years. The jumpsuit is faded, torn, and has been repeatedly patched together, the numbers on the back are falling off, and the zipper has been broken and realligned a few times. However this suit appears at first glance, it has obviously been cared for for a long time, and seen many battles. Leather pockets adorn the waist, and a single hardened pauldron fits snuggly to the right shoulder. A bandoleer drapes across the chest area, and the knees and elbows are supported with added leather protection. A bright yellow "13" is emblazoned across the back. Weighs 15 lbs., AC Bonus:10, Norm. Resistance: 20%, Laser Resistance: 20%, Fire Resistance: 10%, Plasma Resistance:10%, Exp. Resistance:20%, Special Bonuses: Small Guns +5%, Energy Weapons +5% 'Vault Security Armor' Denarius 150, Caps 250, NCR Dollars 300 This armor is standard issue for all Vault-Tec security officers. It is basically a vault jumpsuit, with black riot armor covering the chest and back. The officer's vault number is branded on the back, in yellow, and a riot helmet comes with it, along with black polymer boots and gloves. Weighs 18 lbs., AC Bonus:12, Norm. Resistance: 20%, Laser Resistance: 15%, Fire Resistance: 10%, Plasma Resistance:5%, Exp. Resistance:15%, Special Bonuses: None 'Raider/Fiends Armor' 10 Denarius, 15 Caps, 20 NCR Dollars Typically consisting of old tires, cheap flame retardent materials, and scavenged bits of wasteland refuse, this armor provides some protection without hampering mobility. Fiends, Tribals, and Raiders can all be found wearing this type of armor. Weighs 10 lbs. AC Bonus:8, Norm. Resistance:20%, Laser Restance:5%, Fire Resistance:0%, Plasma Resistance:0%:, Exp. Resistance:10%, Special Bonuses:Melee Dam.+2 'Chinese Hei Guei Stealth Armor' 600 Denarius, 850 Caps, 1000 NCR Dollars This high-tech full body suit of armor was originally developed during the sino-american wars to counter-act the americans stealth boys. Sporting a space age polymer for main ballistics impact, and flexible interwoven kevlar under-armor, this suit also features a built-in cloaking device that warps light around the user so that others actually see the environment behind them, essentially making them invisible. Weighs 20 lbs.' AC Bonus':20, Norm. Resistance:20%, Laser Restance:25%, Fire Resistance:30%, Plasma Resistance:20%, Exp. Resistance:15%, Special Bonuses: Sneak +20%, Stealth Field +33.% (when sneaking) 'Assassin Suit' Denarius 250, Caps 350, NCR Dollars 450 A neutral colored suit that has all the pockets and support systems a good assassin needs. Various designers have put time and effort into crafting the perfect death-dealer's outfit with compartments for knives, dual-toed boots, and a hydration system. Weighs 15 lbs. AC Bonus:15:, Norm. Resistance:15%, Laser Restance:10%, Fire Resistance:30%, Plasma Resistance:15%, Exp. Resistance:30%, Special Bonuses: Sneak +20% 'Great Khan Leather Armor' Legion Denarius 15, Caps 40, NCR Dollars 40 The Great Kahns are an intimidating fighting force across the wasteland, and their armor shows it. Consisting generally of a leather vest (emblazoned with their tribes symbol) blue jeans, boots, and simple yet effective leather reinforcements. This armor will disguise you as a member of the great kahns. Weighs 8 lbs. AC Bonus:8, Norm. Resistance:'''15%, '''Laser Restance:5%, Fire Resistance:10%, Plasma Resistance:0%, Exp. Resistance:10%, Special Bonuses: Great Kahn Disguise 'NCR Trooper Armor' Denarius N/A, Caps 150, NCR Dollars 100 Standard issue fatigues for soldiers in the New California Republic. This mass-produced armor is colored drab khaki, features added protection around the vital areas and shoulders, and bears the NCR's symbolic two headed bear logo on the chest. While heavy, this armor fits nicely and doesn't hamper movement. Weighs 23 lbs. AC Bonus:12, Norm. Resistance:20%, Laser Restance:5%, Fire Resistance:5%, Plasma Resistance:5%, Exp. Resistance:10%, Special Bonuses: NCR Disguise 'NCR Salvaged Power Armor' Denarius N/A, Caps 500, NCR Dollars 600 This version of power armor was salvaged from the NCR's many wars with BOS, Enclave, and crazy raiders that somehow managed to find power armor. Although this armor is no longer powered, and therefore quite cumbersome, it has been lightened by removing the shoulder plates, and supported with a hydraulic system. Weighs 35 lbs. AC Bonus:20 , Norm. Resistance:25%,' Laser Restance':30%, Fire Resistance:10%, Plasma Resistance:10%, Exp. Resistance:20%, Special Bonuses: No Power Armor Training Required, NCR Disguise, AGL -2 'Recon Armor' Denarius 100, Caps 200, NCR Dollars 300 Before you don your new suit of pwer armor, a full body integration suit is put on. This suit helps the power armor conform to the body, making movement easier. Often a light, neutral-colored material with metal adjustment knobs attached, this suit offers limited protection and stealth. Weighs 20 lbs. AC Bonus:10, Norm. Resistance:15%, Laser Restance:15%, Fire Resistance:5%, Plasma Resistance:10%, Exp. Resistance:10%, Special Bonuses: Sneak +10% 'Legion Armor' Denarius 10, Caps 100, NCR Dollars N/A Legion armor usually consists of light sports pads, and a leather kilt with some form of arm protection. Generally Legion armor sports a red, black, or white "X" and similar colors. Offering protection and being lightweight, this armor is highly effective, however being labeled as a legionari might not please those around you. Weighs 12 lbs. AC Bonus:8, Norm. Resistance:15%, Laser Restance:10%, Fire Resistance:5%, Plasma Resistance:0%, Exp. Resistance:15%, Special Bonuses: Ceasar's Legion Disguise 'Legion Centurion Armor' Denarius:200, 550 Caps, NCR Dollars N/A Centurions are Caesar's elite gaurds, captains and liutenants. Having defeated countless enemies across their position in the legion, they were given the option to collect armor from warriors they've slain, and fashion it into a sort of makeshift, peacemeal armor. Beholding a Legion Centurion in his armor frightens many NCR Troops. Weighs 26 lbs. AC Bonus:18, Norm. Resistance:25%, Laser Restance:15%, Fire Resistance:5%, Plasma Resistance:0%, Exp. Resistance:20%, Special Bonuses: Ceasar's Legion Disguise 'Combat Armor' 150 Denarius. 300 Caps. 350 NCR Dollars. Combat Armor is among the best forms of protection in the post-War Wasteland. Although expensive, the protection value of this armor and its variants is surpassed only by the few incarnations of power armor. Typically found in green. Weighs AC Bonus:'20 '''Norm. Resistance:'40% 'Laser Resistance:'60% 'Fire Resistance:'30% 'Plasma Resistance:'50% 'Exp. Resistance:'40% 'Elec. Resistance:'50% '''Combat Armor Mk. II 300 denarius. 600 Caps. 650 NCR Dollars An even stronger version of the standard combat armor. AC Bonus:'25 '''Norm. Resistance:'40% 'Laser Resistance:'65% 'Fire Resistance:'35% 'Plasma Resistance:'50% 'Exp. Resistance:'45% 'Elec. Resistance:'55% '''Leather Jacket 10 denarius. 20 Caps. 25 NCR Dollars. Basic leather you could find at the local marital aid costume shop. Not strong, but better than nothing. Weighs 4 lbs. AC Bonus:'8 '''Norm. Resistance:'20% 'Laser Resistance:'20% 'Fire Resistance:'10% 'Plasma Resistance:'10% 'Exp. Resistance:'20% 'Elec. Resistance:'30% '''Leather Jacket, Combat 20 Denarius. 40 Caps. 45 NCR Dollars. Thicker, with little bits of hardened plate stitched under key parts. Weighs 6 lbs. AC Bonus:'18 '''Norm. Resistance:'30% 'Laser Resistance:'20% 'Fire Resistance:'25% 'Plasma Resistance:'10% 'Exp. Resistance:'20% 'Elec. Resistance:'30% '''Leather Armor 50 Denarius. 100 Caps. 150 NCR Dollars. Rough and tough, made of Cloth, Soft Leather, Hard Leather, and old bits of Police gear. Weighs 12 lbs. AC Bonus:'15 '''Norm. Resistance:'25% 'Laser Resistance:'20% 'Fire Resistance:'20% 'Plasma Resistance:'10% 'Exp. Resistance:'20% 'Elec. Resistance:'30% '''Leather Armor, Rienforced 75 denarius. 150 Caps. 200 NCR Dollars. Thicker, with less soft leather and old police bits and more Hard Leather, Reinforcement strips, and even some protective plates at the shoulders. Weighs 15 lbs. AC Bonus:'15 '''Norm. Resistance:'25% 'Laser Resistance:'20% 'Fire Resistance:'25% 'Plasma Resistance:'10% 'Exp. Resistance:'25% 'Elec. Resistance:'40% '''Heavy/Power Armor 'Metal Armor' 250 Denarius. 400 Caps. 450 NCR Dollars. Made from old automobile pieces and other waste-refuse, metal armor provides basic protection. Weighs 30 lbs. AC Bonus:'10 '''Norm. Resistance:'30% 'Laser Resistance:'75% 'Fire Resistance:'10% 'Plasma Resistance:'20% 'Exp. Resistance:'25% 'Elec. Resistance:'0% '''Metal Armor, Reinforced 500 Denarius. 1,000 Caps. 1,500 NCR Dollars. Like medieval plate armor, but recycled and smelted from good old wasteland steel. Weighs 35 lbs. AC Bonus:'15 '''Norm. Resistance:'35% 'Laser Resistance:'80% 'Fire Resistance:'15% 'Plasma Resistance:'25% 'Exp. Resistance:'30% 'Elec. Resistance:'10% '''T-45d Power Armor 1,000 Denarius. 2,000 caps. 2,500 NCR Dollars. The T-45d Power Armor was the first version of Power Armor to be successfully deployed in battle by the United States in 2067 during the Sino-American War. After the Great War, it was employed by several factions, including the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel and the Brotherhood Outcasts, and can come in BOS or Outkast colors. 'T-51b Power Armor' 3,000 Denarius. 6,000 Caps. 6,575 NCR Dollars. The T-51b Powered Infantry Armor represented the peak of armored infantry technology before the Great War, developed in the laboratories of the West Tek Research Facility. At the end of the Anchorage Reclamation in Janury 2077, the armor had become standard issue for American Soldiers in the Army's Mechanized Cavalry Regiments. Now, only the most technologically advanced factions with ties to the pre-Great War American military or federal government, such as the Brotherhood of Steel or the Enclave, have access to this type of Power Armor. AC Bonus:'25 '''Norm. Resistance:'40% 'Laser Resistance:'80% 'Fire Resistance:'60% 'Plasma Resistance:'40% 'Exp. Resistance:'50% 'Elec. Resistance:'40% '''Special Bonuses: +3 Strength, cannot exceed 10 total; +30% Radiation Resistance 'T51b Power Armor, Hardened' AC Bonus: Norm. Resistance: Laser Resistance: Fire Resistance: Plasma Resistance: Exp. Resistance: Elec. Resistance: 'Advanced (Enclave) Power Armor' 1,500 Denarius. 2,000 Caps. 2,500 NCR Dollars An extremely advanced version of powered armor. It is similar to the T51b designs, yet less rounded and almost "spiked" in appearance. This armor is rare and generally only found among Enclave weapons caches and on Enclave soldiers. Weighs 45lbs. AC Bonus:'30 '''Norm. Resistance:'55% 'Laser Resistance:'90% 'Fire Resistance:'70% 'Plasma Resistance:'60% 'Exp. Resistance:'65% 'Elec. Resistance:'60% '''Special Bonuses: +4 Strength; cannot exceed 10 total 'Advanced (Enclave) Power Armor Mk. II' 2,000 Denarius. 3,000 Caps. 3,500 NCR Dollars. An even more advanced variety of the already extremely advance power armor. It looks exactly the same as Advanced Power Armor, but provides a bit more security. If you thought Advanced Power Armor was rare, Mk. II is even harder to find. Weighs 50lbs. AC Bonus:'35 '''Norm. Resistance:'60% 'Laser Resistance:'90% 'Fire Resistance:'70% 'Plasma Resistance:'60% 'Exp. Resistance:'70% 'Elec. Resistance:'65% '''Special Bonuses: +4 Strength; cannot exceed maximum STR 'Super-Mutant Armor' 'Mutant's Armored Kilt' This is basically a huge leather kilt, made of thick leather straps and reinforced with metal plates. It generally reaches a super mutants knees, and although it doesnt provide much protection to the chest, head, and arms, its very light-weight and keeps the user mobile. Comes with simple leather footwear and leg-gaurds. 'Nightkin Leather Armor' This armor is specifically designed for the nightkin of Master's Army. Lightweight (for a super mmutant) and flexible, composed of leather shorts, makeshift sandals, a hood, and simple leather gauntlets. 'Nightkin Leather Armor, Rienforced' A reinforced version of standard leather armor, this version provides a huge sleeveless leather jacket, bandoleers, kneepads, and a neato brahmin skull pauldron. 'Super Mutant Tire Armor' This armor is comprised of heavy-duty construction vehicle tires over the shoulders and thick straps to fit them to the wearer. This armor provides excellent protection against electricity damage, however its protection against fire is limited. 'Plated Mutant Armor' Simple plated armor is made from spare vehicle parts, mainly the hood and doors. Sometimes heavy metal doors are used, sometimes refrigerator parts, whatever the means, the concept remains the same. 'Spiked Mutant Armor' This armor has heavy metal plates adorned with rusty metal spikes on the shoulders, chest, and back. 'Super Mutant Tread Armor' A set of custom made armor fitted from the treads of large construction vehicles. Large treads drape over the waist, arms, and mid-section. This set of armor although heavy, remains caked in mud and dirt, offering a decent amount of camoflauge when successfully sneaking. 'Master's Army Power Armor' Extremely rare, valuable, and fought over, this suit of power armor has been specifically designed to fit the bulk of a super mutant. Custom made plates adorn the chest, back, shoulders, forearms, knees, thighs, shins and waist. A high grade kevlar lining, hydraulic support system, and wired reflex apparatus make up the rest of this armor. Often this armors under skin is dark green, and the plates can be typically steel colored, to rust, to matt black. 'Food' 'Alcohol' "You may want to slow down on the hard stuff, if you plan to drive." -Orely the Nightowl The Legion is not allowed alcohol, so prices in Denarii are not provided. 'Beer' 2 Caps. 15 NCR Dollars. Still being made all across the wastes by Bar owners and private brewers alike. While it is claimed that there are hundreds of recipes across the land, it is all essentially bitter Carbonated piss drink. It confers ST +1, CH +1, and -1 IN and a 5% addiction rate (Addiction -2 STR, -2 INT) 'Moonshine' 20 Caps, 40 NCR Dollars Distilled spirits exceeding 180 proof, this rough drink tastes like rubbing alcohol and leaves you passed out on the side of the road, face-down in the dirt. STR +2, CHA +2, INT -2, 25% Addiction Rate (Addiction STR -2, CHA -2, END -1) 'Scotch' 10 caps. 20 NCR Dollars. an alchoholic beverage like any other. Still made, and still tastes the same. usually mixed with other drinks for some odd reason. +2 CH,-1 IN. 20% addiction rate (Addiction -3 CHA) 'Vodka' 20 Caps. 40 NCR Dollars. Made from fermented potatoes, it was simple and cheap to make before the Great War, and still is. +2 ST, -1 IN, 20% addiction rate (Addiction -3 STR) 'Battle Brew' 75 Caps, 150 NCR Dollars One of the more expensive drinks, this famed liquor was originally brewed in a faraway place called the Big Empty. It is unknown how the recipe for this brew found its way towards the rest of the wasteland, and the ingredients for it remain secret and hard to find. Melee Dam. +15%, Unarmed +15%, STR +2, INT -5, LCK -2, Bloody Mess (30 Minutes) 'Whiskey' 10 Caps, 20 NCR Dollars To Caravan gaurds, this is an all-time favorite, due to its availability and effective, um... effects. The most common form of hard liquor in the wasteland. +2 ST,+2 Cha, -2 IN. 25% addiction rate (Addiction -3 STR, -3 CHA) 'Wasteland Tequila' 30 Caps, 65 NCR Dollars This home-brewed concoction is famous for its ability to raise poison resistance... and induce vomiting. It confers +1 STR, +1 DT, +30% Poison Resistance (1 hour) 40% Addiction rate (Addiction -3 STR, -25% Poison Resistance) ''Drinks 'Nuka-Cola' 5 Denarius, 25 Caps, 50 NCR Dollars A version of cola that swept the nation, before the bombs fell. The glass bottle is very hard, but can be made in to a nice shiv, if done properly. This can also be cooled for increased HP, and less rads. Normal- Hp+5 and rads+4. 'Ice-cold Nuka-Cola' 6 Denarius, 35 Caps, 75 NCR Dollars Simply put, this version of Nuka-Cola has been chilled enough that drops of condensation form on the bottle. Oddly, cooling your Nuka-Colas reduce the amount of rads they provide, although finding somewhere to chill your Nuka-Colas could prove to be difficult. HPs +7, Rads +3 'Nuka-Cola Victory' 10 Denarius, 100 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars This version of Nuka-Cola gives off a bright orange glow. The isotope contained within this refreshing, thirst-quenching beverage provides extra energy to keep you going! HPs +8, Rads +6, AP +2, PER -2 'Nuka-Cola Quartz' 10 Denarius, 100 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars Nuka-Cola Quartz was discontinued in 2065 because of the unusually high fatality rate. However, the smooth taste of 23 flavors can't be disputed! HPs +10, Rads +8, DT +1, Lowlight Vision, END -3 'Nuka-Cola Quantum' 10 Denarius, 100 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars Take the leap! Nuka-Cola Quantum has twice the energy of regular Nuka-Cola, twice the carbs, and twice the flavor! But did we mention? Nuka-Cola Quantum glows blue! By introducing a harmless amount of isotope-239 into our classic Nuka-Cola, we gave Nuka-Cola Quantum it's signature blue shine! So head to your nearest Super-Duper Mart and try new Nuka-Cola Quantum today! HPs +10, Rads +10, AP +1, INT -3 'Rum & Nuka' 7 Denarius, 70 Caps, 140 NCR Dollars A tasty combination of Nuka-Cola and cheap booze, providing that classic Nuka-Cola rush with a kick to the face. HPs +5, Rads +3, STR +1, INT -1 'Nuka-Cola Clear' Information is'nt provided for this tasty soft drink, because nobody really knows if it exists... 'Brahmin Milk' Denarius 3, 30 Caps, 60 NCR Dollars There's a reason settlements in the radioactive post-apocalyptia keep livestock, and it isn't just for the meat. Without some natural means to remove radiation the human populous (or neo-human as the Enclave would call it) would not have lasted as long as they have. The Brahmin serves that purpose, as its milk absorbs radiation. Each glass absorbs about 30 rads. Nobody's taken the time to figure out why Brahmin milk does this, or even how it works. Still, it's nice to have an alternative to Rad Away that isn't two-hundred years old. HPs +5, Rads -15, END -1 'Purified Water' Pure water, distilled, boiled, and flushed with RadAway. Entire tribes have been wiped completely off the face of the earth due to disputes over this life-giving drink. 'Dirty Water' Unclean drinking water, probably gathered from some old well, or collected via condensation from inside caves. However the means, this cloudy water generally hits you with a few rads, as well as disentary. 'Irradiated Water' Although "cleaner" than dirty water, this liquid has been sitting around radioactive waste containers or expelled nuclear ICBMs, and has become quite irradiated. 'Black Coffee' 3 Denarius, 10 Caps, 15 NCR Dollars Although this drink isn't readily made from coffee beans, its taste and effects remain unchanged. Black coffee is perfect for traveling through the night, long days of sniping, or just a quick way to start your day. Can be mixed with brahmin milk. INT +4, PER +2, AGL -4 'Atomic Cocktail' 20 Denarius, 50 Caps, 75 NCR Dollars This concoction of chems was originally produced as jet fuel for difused rockets. After some experimenting by second generation super mutants, it was found to offer unusual, yet very beneficial effects. Fire Reststance +30%, Plasma Resistance +30%, PER -3 '"Benign" Edibles' 'Bloatfly Meat' 0 Denarius, 2 Caps, 1 NCR Dollar The Abdomen of a bloatfly, mushy and gross, this meat tastes like petrified wood with the consistancy of playdough. HPs +3, Rads +3 'Ant Meat/Fire Ant Meat' 5 Denarius. 10 caps. 15 NCR Dollars. Meat from the Abdomen or Thorax of the Giant version of Ant found across the US, this is actually a common form of food across the wastes, supplementing Brahmin meat where Brahmin are not found. HPs +8, Rads +3, +300 calories, -1 STR (30 Min.) 'Blamo Mac & Cheese' 4 Denarius, 15 Caps, 20 NCR Dollars A box of rock-hard pasta coated with some sort of powdered orange dust. Boil it in some water and you have... rock hard pasta coated with some sort of liquid orange goo. Contrary to popular belief, this food does not contain elbows. HPs +11, Rads +2 'Box of Noodles' 5 Denarius. 15 Caps. 20 NCR Dollars. Raw and crunchy noodles from before the bombs. Tasty compared to, say, Human Flesh. Compatitively rare across the lands, This does not affect value. since they aren't something worth dying over. +100 Calories 'Brahmin Meat' 1 Denarius, 4 Caps, 7 NCR Dollars Meat from the indiginous brahmin beast. It is the main source of protein across the wastes. HPs +10, Rads +4, -2 STR, +300 Calories. 'Brahmin Steak' 5 Denarius. 10 Caps. 16 NCR Dollars. Meat from the Indiginous brahmin beast, it is the main source of protein and basic food across the wastes. HPs +25, Rads +4, STR +1, +400 Calories 'Bubblegum' 1 Denarius, 1 Bottlecap, 1 NCR Dollar Hard and no longer sweet, this is essentially innedible rock across the wastes. HPs +1, Rads +1 'Caravan Lunch' 30 Denarius, 60 Caps, 75 NCR Dollars A Vault-Tec Lunchbox filled with a full meal. Within every location in the wasteland these meals can be found, offering those who can afford it a full stomache. They typically contain some pork'n'beans, insta-mash, and some cram, but they've been seen containing every edible food under that blistering sun. HPs +30, Rads +5, END +1 'Cave Fungus' 10 Denarius, 30 Caps, 45 NCR Dollars This breed of fungus grows in caves (obviously) near corpses. With a faint green glow, and the miraculous ability to help reduce rads, this food is relatively expensive and is considered a delicacy. HPs +8, Rads -10 'Junk Food' 1 Denarius. 2 Caps. 5 NCR Dollars. Crunchy rocks reminiscient of ancient cheese. Not healthy, but it could be used to keep someone alive off of basic calories and fats. HPs +3, Rads +1 'Cram' 15 Denarius. 25 Caps. 40 NCR Dollars. Random pig bits in a tin that will and has lasted forever. It is a delicacy across the wastes, considered a kings feast to scavengers and raiders. Rare versions straight from the vaults can sometimes be found that aren't irradiated. HPs +20, Rads +4 +200 Calories 'Dandy Boy Apples' 10 Caps. 15 Caps. 25 NCR Dollars. Apple-Candies from before the bombs fell, they have hardened, and become a delectable source of sweetness and child bribery across the wastes. HPs +8, Rads +2, +50 Calories 'Dog Meat' 0 Denarius. 1 Caps. 0 NCR Dollars. The meat of canines such as dog, coyote and wolf, this meat is technically illegal within the NCR and thre Legion, as dogs and canines alike serve as friends and servants. But, across the wastes, dog still serves as an alternative to starvation. HPs +5, Rads +1, +200 Calories, -1 STR (30 min.) 'Fancy Lads Snack Cakes' 5 Denarius. 10 caps. 15 NCR Dollars. Ancient snack cakes made of chocalate and vanilla or sticky cinnamon. Crusty but delicious, these are pretty good for a dessert under the Mushroom clouds. HPs +8, Rads +2, +75 Calories 'Fruits, Vegetables, and Herbs' Plants have been a stable source of nutrients for humans since the first cave man crawled out of his hole in the ground and stumbled across an orange tree. All versions of fruit and vegetables can be found without radiation, but for information's sake we've provided rad amount as well. Prices vary, but most plants are either inexpensive, or possible to find. (possible, not easy) 'Mutfruit' Mutfruit is named so because of course, its a hybrid of many different types of fruit. Sweet and spicy, this fruit is a staple in many tribal societies. HPs +5, Rads +2 'Crunchy Mutfruit' Another version of mutfruit thats, well... crunchy. It has a faint orange glow. HPs +4, Rads +1 'Apple' These fruits can rarely be found without rads, but typically they're irradiated. Red and juicy, these fruits are quite tasty. HPs +4, Rads +1 'Pear' A green fruit thats sort of related to the apple. It's sweet and full of nutrients. HPs +3, Rads +1 'Potatoe' A vegetable that grows in the ground, although it looks like a rock, when boiled in a stew, its filling and pleases the pallate. HPs +5, Rads +2 'Carrot' Another ground vegetable, they're generally orange colored, and good for the eyes. HPs +3, Rads +1 'Banana Yucca Fruit' This fruit grows on shrubs. It's sort of sour, and shaped like a football. HPs +2, Rads +1 'Honey Mequite Pod' These seed pods grow in trees, and contain some sweet seeds. HPs +3, Rads +1 'Nevada Agave Fruit' These spiny leaves are harder to find, and taste like notebooks, but are surprisingly healthy. HPs +5, Rads +2 'Barrel Cactus Fruit' A bright yellow fruit that grows on top of the barrel cactus, they taste good but are better boiled. HPs +6, Rads +1, END -1 'Iguana-on-a-stick' 5 Denarius. 10 caps. 15 NCR Dollars. Iguanas were a popular pet before the bombs dropped, and their descendants that lived repopulated the wastes at alarming rates, and due to their sluggish nature, they have proved easy to hunt and eat, making them staples of less evolved societies of survivors. HPs +12, Rads +3, +100 Calories 'Meat Jerky' 1 Denarius, 5 Caps, 5 NCR Dollars The dried meat of dogs, cats, birds, humans, mole rats, or any other edible animal with meat. 'Mirelurk Cakes' 2 Denarius, 10 Caps, 15 NCR Dollars Basically, mirelurk meat, mashed in a bowl, with parsely, breadcrumbs, a little brahmin milk, and a couple eggs, making delicious fist-sized cakes. HPs +10, Rads +2 'Mirelurk Meat' 5 Denarius, 20 Caps, 40 NCR Dollars Very simply, this is the meat harvested from mirelurks, mirelurk hunters, and mirelurk kings. Surprisingly tasty, mirelurks are hunted (kinda) across the wasteland for this nourishing food source. HPs +18, Rads +6 'Nukalurk Meat' Denarii ???, 50 Caps, NCR Dollars ??? This meat comes directly from the fabled Nuka-Lurk, offering the benefits of both Nuka-Cola Quantum and Mirelurk meat, at the cost of twice as many rads. Rare and much sought after by ghouls, Nuka-Lurk meat insites brawls and arguments across the wasteland. HPs +30, Rads +15, STR -1 (30 minutes) AP +3 'Potato Crisps' 1 Denarii, 5 Caps, 10 NCR Dollars A small box of thinly sliced potatoes, fried in vegetable oil. HPs +3, Rads +1 'Salsbury Steak' 5 Denarius, 15 Caps, 23 NCR Dollars An entire dinner entree, complete with peas and a brownie dessert! Salisbury steak offers a great deal of calories while only tasting "slightly" like wet cardboard. HPs +25, Rads +8, 'Squirrel on a Stick' 1 Denarius, 5 Caps, 7 NCR Dollars Squirrel (?) bits skewed on a handy stick, for convenience! HPs +7, Rads +2 'Strange Meat' 2 Denarius, 8 Caps, 12 NCR Dollars Strange Meat comes from the most dangerous of all animals, and is an extremely delicious if rare delicacy, but mostly enjoyed by raiders and super mutants. It is rumored to be great with fava beans, whatever they are. HPs +10, Rads +3 'Trail Mix' 10 Denarius, 20 Caps, 30 NCR Dollars A Version of a caravan lunch, this lunchbox generally contains dried fruit, nuts, and seeds. HPs +20, Rads +5 'Yoa Gui Meat' 20 Denarius, 10 Caps, 20 NCR Dollars Essentially It's the meat from a You Guai. Stringy and slightly spicy, this meat sits uneasily in the stomache, however, the combat benefits from eating Yao Guai meat make you feal somewhat safer. Legionaries would pay a lot for this meat, if they knew it existed. HPs +15, Rads +8, Melee Damage +5 END -1 'Yum Yum Devilled Eggs' 1 Denarius, 5 Caps, 10 NCR Dollars This unsuspecting, brightly colored box contains 200 year old eggs! Don't worry they were completely dehydrated, making them an exciting and crunchy treat! HPs +6, Rads +2 'Sugar Bombs' 5 Denarius, 16 Caps, 24 NCR Dollars This crunchy sugar-coated corn cereal is perfect for a light snack, stays crisp for centuries, and goes great with low-fat or skim brahmin milk! HPs +3, Rads +3, AP +1 'Radroach Meat' This meat is nearly inedible, but however inedible it may be, it does provide some proteins and basic nutrients. This meat is free, that is to say, you cant really buy it any where. HPs +4, Rads +4 'Radioactive GumDrops' 1 Denarius, 1 Cap, 1 NCR Buck These ancient candies weren't originally radioactive, although due to unforseen past events, they picked up a slight glow. Although they provide no real nourishment in the wasteland, they give you an awesome sugar rush! HP +1, Rads +1 '"Banned Food" "Banned" food items are typically foods that will net you negative Karma. Eating these meats although filling, is considered a crime against nature, and any race of the same name that sees you eat them will not take it lightly. Prices aren't given, because trying to sell human meat to some NCR Caravaneers usually doesnt go over too well, but of course the karma loss is a small price to pay when your starving to death. '''Human Flesh Just like the name implies, this is flesh and meat stripped from humans. However this meat was acquired, consuming it should be done iin private. HPs +20, Rads +4, STR -2 'Ghoul Meat' Seeing as how ghouls don't have skin, meat is all you could find. Tough and stringy, this meat tastes like socks dipped in garbage juice, and makes you feel like vomiting. HPs +10, Rads +20, STR -2, END -2 'Super-Mutant Remains' Super-Mutant meat is actually quite palatable, like a burnt hamburger dropped in the dirt, but don't let any mutants catch you eating it. Of the three, this is the hardest to find, for obvious reasons. HPs +20, Rads +10, STR +3 'Centaur Meat' Although eating centaur meat isn't really frowned upon by humans or ghouls, centaurs are loved and cared for by super-mutants, and should any mutants catch you eating cantaur meat... well, just have a stealth boy around if you plan on eating any centaur meat. HPs +5, Rads +15, END -2 Miscellaneous Home and Garden Leaf Blower Vacuum Cleaner Junk Scrap Metal Scrap Electronics Parts Conductor Lawnmower Blade Sensor Module 'Usefull Items' 'Stealth Boy' 150 Denarius, 300 Caps, 450 NCR Dollars The RobCo Stealth Boy 3001 is a personal stealth device worn on one's wrist. It generates a modulating field that transmits the reflected light from one side of an object to the other making the bearer almost invisible to the untrained eye. Characters attempting to detect needs to roll sucessfully vs. 8x Perception, unless using other means of detection (Infra-red, Radar, etc.) +75% Sneak +100 Stealth Field; Requires 10 Small Energy Cells to fully recharge. Lasts 10 minutes on a full charge. 'Pip-Boy 3000' "The player is equipped with the PipBoy 3000A, but it is indicated that there are other 3000 models, with A being one of the oldest. The Pip-Boy 3000A is worn on the character's left forearm. This multifunction device has been programmed by Pip-Boy developers to display the wearer's stats, area maps, inventory, and item properties. It also includes a geiger counter and a radio, and its screen doubles as a flashlight. A user can set their color preference for the display." -The Vault Wiki, Science +10% 'Bobby Pins / Screwdriver' A few bobby pins and a thin, flat-head screwdriver with a red handle. These seamingly useless items are essential for picking standard key locks. Both can be found here and there, but sometimes sets with adjustments can be purchased that have been custom taylored specifically for picking locks. Bobby pins have become slightly more expensive over the years, but overall remain pretty cheap, at 1 cap a peice. Screwdrivers are commonplace items and can be purchased at roughly 5 caps. Bobby pins will break on an unsuccessful lockpick attempt, but screwdrivers will never break. When using both, the user gets Lockpick +10% 'Pre-War Money' Ancient currency, remeniscent of the NCR's paper money. Although unused, and shriveled up, these bundles of paper are still about 10 caps a stack. They're faded green, labeled with "100's" and theres about 150 bills per stack, bound with a white strip of fabric. Weapons 'Unarmed Weapons' 'Power Fist' 500 Denarius. 1000 Caps. 1500 NCR Dollars. The ultimate in Pre-war hand-to-hand technology, these little beauties are a rarity across the wastes. If not in the hands of some raider warlord, it's under B.O.S control. Min. ST: 1 W:7 lbs. Dmg: (1D12+11)+MD Rng: 1 AP S: 3 T:4 B: N/A 'Brass Knuckles' 10 denarius. 20 Caps. 25 NCR Dollars. Essentially four rings of brass melded to a palm-grip, the brass knuckles make unarmed combat more deadly. 'Melee Weapons' 'Baseball Bat' 5 Denarius. 10 Caps. 15 NCR Dollars. Ancient wooden bats from a bygone age, baseball bats still prove to be deadly and easy to aquire wepons in the Wastes. 'Cattle Prod' 10 Denarius. 35 Caps. 20 NCR Dollars. The cattle prod is an NCR invention, made from old cow prods and fission batteries. Sending lethal shocks beyond an arms reach is something NCR officers and lawmen is an affordable neccesity. For others, it's a priviledge. 'Chinese Officers Sword' 40 Denarius. 80 Caps. 130 NCR Dollars. Relics from the Sino-America war, many were brought back to the US by trophy keeping American soldiers. After the bombs fell, they fell into various hands over the years. In the Wastes, they are quite common in the East, but very rare in the West. 'Rebar Club' 50 Denarii, 100 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars Favored by the Nightkin, this simple tool is devastating. Consisting of a chunk of sidewalk cement, and rebar rods affixed to a makeshift handle at the end. 'Combat Knife' 25 Denarius. 50 Caps. 75 NCR Dollars. basic combat knives both from Pre-war militaries and still made by some warrior groups in the land. Min. ST: 2 W: 2 lbs. Dmg: (1d8+2)+MD Rng: 1 AP S: 3 T: 4 B: N/A 'Knife' 5 Denarius. 10 Caps. 20 NCR Dollars. Steak knives from before the war, rusted beyond a doubt, but still kept with a deadly edge, these serve as common and deadly blades in the hands of many people over the Wastes. Min. ST: 2 W: 1 lbs. Dmg: 1d6 + MD Rng: 1 AP S: 3 T: 4 B: N/A 'Machete' free Denarius. 30 Caps. 60 NCR Dollars. The legion has perfected the art of machete making. Flat blades attached to wooden grips, these blades are enough to instill fear into any Soldiers heart. 'Police Baton' 10 denarius. 20 caps. 35 NCR Dollars. Old pre-war folding batons. Made to maim, not kill. But, due to aggressive usage over the years, It has been discovered: You CAN Kill someone with them! 'Ripper' 250 Denarius. 500 Caps. 750 NCR Dollars. Ancient handheld battle chainsaws, these are strong and durable meat-rippers. a Legionaries wet-dream. On a critical failure rippers jam and need a Repair check to fix (same as applying first aid to robots). Min STR: 3, Wgt: 6 lbs, Dam: MD + 4d4 + 4 (ignores DT/DR), Rng: 1, AP Cost: 4, T:5, B: N/A 'Sledgehammer' 50 Denarius. 75 Caps. 100 NCR Dollars. Big hammers that are used to hit things and crush them. Min STR: 4, Wgt 8 lbs, Dmg: MD +1d12 +10, Rng:1, AP Cost: 5, T:6 B: N/A 'Spear' free Denarius. 50 Caps. 75 NCR Dollars. Long pointy shafts of wood, metal, or even glass, these things stab well. Very well. Min St: 4 W: 1 lb. Dmg: (1d10+7) + MD Rng: 1 AP S: 4 T:5 B: N/A 'Super Sledge' 2,000 Denarius. 1,500 Caps. 2,000 NCR Dollars. The ultimate in two-handed death from your hands in a close range, super-sledges are old and powerful killers made from the wheel axel of some ancient mode of transportation. 'Chainsaw' 2,500 Denarii, 2,500 Caps, 3,000 NCR Dollars If you enjoy dismembering your foes in a eyeball-strewn, gut-ridden red mist, then this is the perfect weapon for you! After encountering a gasoline shortage in 2056, lawn and garden care providers adjusted this machine to run on bio-diesel and/or small energy cells. On a successful critical the chaisaw will quite literally rend through your foe, dismembering a limb (roll a d4, 1=right arm, 2=left arm, 3=right leg, 4=left leg (or equivelent)). However, on a critical failure, the chainsaw will blow up in your hands, causing 1d6+10 points of fire damage, and destroying the chainsaw. 5% jam rate. Min. STR: 7, Wgt.: 20 lbs, Dmg: MD +3d12+12, Rng:1, AP Cost:7, T:8, B:N/A (Ignores DT/DR) 'Disposed Weapons' 'Mines' 'Bottlecap Mine' 100 Denarius, 175 Caps, 240 NCR Dollars An improvised explosive device (IED) composed of a limited edition Vault-Tec lunchbox, some form of high-order explosive, duct tape, a sensor unit, and a handful of bottlecaps for added shrapnel effect. Though pricy, the materials required to make these mines are easy to acquire, and easy to assemble, allowing for some money to be made. 'Frag Mine' 50 Denarius, 80 Caps, 120 NCR Dollars Military grade ankle-biters, these lightweight ground explosives are easy to set, and devestating to find your foot on. These mines have been made for centuries, and factories still produce them today, making them somewhat easy to aquire. 'Plasma Mine' 200 Denarius, 275 Caps, 350 NCR Dollars Just like their hand-held cousins, these "table-top" plasma mines inflict heavy amounts of plasma damage... and have a price to match that damage. 'Pulse Mine' 30 Denarius, 55 Caps, 75 NCR Dollars These mines were specifically designed to take out power-armored troops during the annexation of Alaska throughout the Sino-American Wars. They have been proven to be equally as effective when dealing with malfunctioning robots, however, due to their limited use, these mines remain cheap, and cost-effective. 'C-4 Plastic Explosives' 600 Denarius, 900 Caps, 1200 NCR Dollars This high-tech, high order explosive is composed of RDX, a low-order detonation charge, sensor, and priming element. The option of having a detonator to destruct this explosive has made it seemingly impossible to find and extremely deadly. Comes with a detonator switch. This explosive can only be set off with the detonator or another explosive, shooting it does not cause it to blow up. 'Powder Charge' 20 Denarius, 40 Caps, 50 NCR Dollars Empty a few sticks of dynamite into a tin-can, cover it up, and fasten a sensor module onto it with some duct tape, and you have a powder charge. Inexpensive, and easy to make, these little guys, although weak, can be found in large quantities across the barren stretches of the wasteland. 'Grenades' 'Frag Grenade' A generic fragmentation grenade. Contains a small amout of high explosives, the container itself makes up most of the damaging fragments. Explodes after 5 seconds of arming. Min. ST: 3 W:1 lb. Val: $150 Dmg: 3D8+2 Rng: 15 AP S:4 Dmg Type: Exp. Blast Radius: 5 meters 'Molotov Cocktail' A homemade flammable grenade. Usually made with high-grain alcohol or petrol in a bottle, Moltovs are the urban terrorist's weapon of choice, being relatively easy to use and produce. Min. ST: 3 W: 1 lb. Val: $50 Dmg: 3D4+6 Rng: 12 AP S:5 T:6 Dmg Type: Exp. Blast Radius: 3 meters. Burning Damage:1D4 for 1 round. 'Nuka-Grenade' Nuka grenades are essentially a tin can filled with just the right amounts of drano cleaners, bleach, and that ever-so-hard to find Nuka-Cola Quantum! These little guys shower your opponents in an effervescent blue inferno inflicting fire, radiation, and impact damage. 'Plasma Grenade' A magnetically sealed plasma delivery unit, with detonating explosives. The microfusion core creates a blast of superheated plasma on contact. Min. ST: 4 W:1 lb. Val: $300, Dmg: 4D10+10 Rng: 15 AP S:4 T:5 Dmg Type: Plasma, Blast Radius: 5 meters 'Pulse Grenade' A electromagnetic pulse grenade, generating an intense magnetic field on detonation. Does not effect biological creatures. Contact fuse. Min. ST: 4 W:1 lb. Val: $250 Dmg: 10D10+10 Rng: 15 AP S:4 T:5 Dmg Type: EMP, Blast Radius: 5 meters 'Dynamite' This is essentially a stick of tri-nitro toluene, mixed with saw dust, wrapped with red paper, and fitted with a fuse. Easy to afford and easy to use, this ancient form of explosive has been around for centuries. 'Thrown Weapons' 'Throwing Knife' A blade that has been balanced for perfect flight, and bound with a cloth handle. The assassin's top choice in delivering toxic poisons to their foes without being detected. Min. ST: 3 W: 1 lb. Val: $100 Dmg: 1d4+2 Rng: 16 AP S: 5 T: 6 When Swinging this weapon AP S:4 T:5 and same damage is inflcted. 'Throwing Hatchet' These hand axes have been shortened, and rebalanced to provide a sinister, albeit heavy thrown weapon. 'Throwing Spear' A legionarres first choice in mid-ranged combat. These light javelins have been fitted with a serrated tip to provide maximum damage. 'Small Guns' 'One-Handed' 'M1911A1' The classic Colt M1911 A1. Easy to use, accurate and with tremendous stopping power, this weapon will not let you down. The magazine holds 7 shots of .45 Caliber ammunition. Min. ST: 3 W: 3 lbs. Val: $500 Dmg: +7 Rng: 20 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'Chinese 9mm Pistol' Developed by the chinese more than 300 years ago, this semi-automatic pistol has seen use across the ages. The magazine holds 7 shots of 9mm ammunition. Min. ST: 3 W: 3 lbs. Val: 1500$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 22 AP S: 4 T:6 B: N/A 'Colt 6520 10mm Pistol' The magazine holds 12 shots of 10mm ammunition. Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Val: 250$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 25 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A '.44 Magnum Revolver' The weapon holds 6 shots of .44 Magnum ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 5 lbs. Val: 600$ Dmg: +10 Rng: 15 AP S: 4 T:5 B: N/A 'Desert Eagle .44' The magazine holds 8 shots of .44 Magnum ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs. Val: 800$ Dmg: +8 Rng: 25 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A '.223 Pistol' A .223 rifle modified and cut down to a pistol. This is a very rare firearm, obviously made with love and skill. The weapon holds 5 rounds. Min. ST: 5 W: 5 lbs. Val: 3500$ Dmg: +16 Rng: 30 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A '14mm Pistol' A Sig-Sauer 14mm Auto Pistol. Large, single shot handgun. Excellent craftmanship. . The magazine holds 6 rounds. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 1100$ Dmg: +10 Rng: 30 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'Needler Pistol' You suspect this Bringham needler pistol was once used in scientific field studies. It uses small hard-plastic hypodermic darts as ammo. It's Magazine holds 10 darts. Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Val: 2200$ Dmg: +8 Rng: 24 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'PPK12 Gauss Pistol' Praised for its range and stopping power, the PPK12 Gauss Pistol is of German design. The pistol uses an electromagnetic field to propel rounds at tremendous speed and punch through almost any armor. It's Magazine holds 12 rounds of Electron Charge ammo. Min. ST: 4 W: 5 lbs. Val: 5250$ Dmg: +20 Rng: 50 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'H&K MP-10 10mm Submachine Gun' The magazine holds 30 shots of 10mm ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 5 lbs. Val: 1000$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 25/20 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/10 rounds 'F-N P90c 10mm Submachine Gun' The magazine holds 24 shots of 10mm ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W: 8 lbs. Val:2500$ Dmg: +9 Rng: 30/25 AP S: 4 T:5 B: 5/12 rounds 'Sawed-off Shotgun' Someone took the time to chop the last few inches off the barrel and stock of this Winchester Widowmaker shotgun. Now the wide spread of this hand-cannon's short-barreled shots makes it perfect for short-range crowd control. Unfortunately, it has become near impossible to aim. Holds 2 rounds of 12-gauge ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W: 4 lbs Val: 800 Dmg: +11 Rng: 7 AP S: 5 T:N/A B: N/A 'Rifle-Grip' '9mm Assault Rifle' The magazine holds 30 shots of 9mm ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W:5 Lbs. Val:1500$ Dmg: +8 Rng Rng:40/33 AP S: 5 T:6 B:1/3/Full Auto Rounds 'AK-112 Assault Rifle' The AK-112 Assault Rifle is an old military model of Soviet origin which replaced the aging Kalashnikov AK-47 and AKM assault rifles that were in service during the late 20th century. Chambered for 5mm ammunition, it utilizes a 24-round magazine and is capable of firing single-shot or in bursts. This weapon was considered aged and was being replaced, just prior to Great War. Min. ST: 5 W: 7 lbs. Val: 1300$ Dmg: +8 Rng: 45/38 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: 6/12 rounds 'XL70E3 Assault Rifle' The XL70E3 Enfield an experimental weapon at the time of the war. Manufactured, primarily, from high-strength polymers, the weapon is almost indestructible. It's light, fast firing, accurate, and can be broken down without the use of any tools. The Magazine holds 24 rounds of 5mm ammo Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs. Val: 3000$ Dmg: +12 Rng: 45/38 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: 6/8 rounds 'H&K G11 Assault Rifle' This gun revolutionized assault weapon design. The weapon fires a caseless cartridge consisting of a block of propellant with a bullet buried inside. The resultant weight and space savings allow this weapon to have a very high magazine capacity The magazine holds 50 rounds of 4.7 mm caseless. Min. ST: 5 W: 8 lbs Val: 6500 Dmg: +8 Rng: 35/30 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/5 rounds. The G11E variant is electrically fired, and packs a reflex scope Min. ST: 6 W: 8 lbs Val: 8000 Dmg: +11 Rng: 40/35 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/7 rounds 'FN FAL Assault Rifle' This rifle has been more widely used by armed forces than any other rifle in history. It's a reliable assault weapon for any terrain or tactical situation. The magazine holds 20 rounds 7.62 mm . Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs Val: 1500 Dmg: +6 Rng: 35/30 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/10 rounds The HPFA varient has special chamber design that fires the rounds at a higher velocity, and can fire them twice as fast. Min. ST: 5 W: 20 lbs Val: 2250 Dmg: +9 Rng: 35/30 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/20 rounds 'M-14' The M-14 succeeded the M1 Garand as the standard US Army Rifle. It chambered the NATO standard 7.62mm round and like its predecessor, was noted for its reliability and ease of operation. The magazine holds 20 rounds of 7.62mm Min. ST: 5 W:10 lbs Val: 1500 Dmg: +7 Rng: 40 AP S: 4 T:5 B: 5/4 rounds 'Pipe Rifle' The chamber holds one 10mm bullet. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs Val: 200$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 20 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'Colt Rangemaster Hunting Rifle' The magazine holds 10 shots of .223 ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs. Val: 1000$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 40 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'DKS-501 Sniper Rifle' The DKS-501 Sniper Rifle is an excellent long range projectile weapon. Originally 7.62x51, versions chambered in other calibers are also common. The Magazine holds 5 rounds of 7.62 mm NATO. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 1900$ Dmg: +2d4+10 Rng: 60 AP S: 6 T: 7 B: N/A ThIs .223 Variant hold 6 rounds of ammo Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 2200$ Dmg: +2d4+9 Rng: 60 AP S: 6 T: 7 B: N/A 'M72 Gauss Rifle' The M72 Gauss Rifle is a weapon of German design. It uses an electromagnetic field to propel ammunition at high velocity. Its range, accuracy and penetrating power are almost unparalleled. The Magazine holds 20 rounds of 2mm Electron Charge. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 8250$ Dmg: +30 Rng: 50 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'Double-Barrel Shotgun' The Winchester Widowmaker Shotgun is a double-barreled 12 gauge shotgun with short barrels and a mahogany grip. Holds 2 rounds of 12-gauge ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W: 5 lbs Val: 800 Dmg: +10 Rng: 14 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A 'Combat Shotgun' A Winchester City-Killer 12 gauge combat shotgun, bullpup variant. In excellent condition, it has the optional Desert Warfare environmental sealant modification for extra reliability. The weapon holds 12 rounds. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs Val: 2750 Dmg: +13 Rng: 22/18 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/3 rounds 'H&K CAWS' The CAWS, short for Close Assault Weapons System, shotgun is a useful tool for close-range combat. The bullpup layout gives the weapon a short, easily handleable length while still retaining enough barrel length for its high velocity shells. The magazine holds 10 rounds Min. ST: 6 W: 6 lbs Val: 4750 Dmg: +13 Rng: 30/20 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/5 rounds 'Pancor Jackhammer' The Jackhammer, despite its name, is an easy to control shotgun, even when fired on full automatic. The popular bullpup design, which places the magazine behind the trigger, makes the weapon well balanced & easy to control. The weapon holds 10 rounds Min. ST: 5 W: 12 lbs Val: 5000 Dmg: +17 Rng: 30/20 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/5 rounds 'Big Guns' 'Light Support Weapon' This squad-level support weapon has a bullpup design. The bullpup design makes it difficult to use while lying down. Because of this it was remanded to National Guard units. It, however, earned a reputation as a reliable weapon that packs a lot of punch for its size. The weapon holds 30 rounds. Min. ST: 6 W: 20 lbs. Val: 3750$ Dmg: +16 Rng: 40 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/10 rounds 'Bozar' The ultimate refinement of light support weaponry. Although somewhat finicky and prone to jamming if not kept scrupulously clean, the big weapon's accuracy and rate of fire more than makes up for its extra maintenance requirements. The weapon holds 30 rounds. Min. ST: 6 W: 20 lbs. Val: 5250$ Dmg: +21 Rng: 40 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/15 rounds 'Minigun' The Rockwell CZ53 Personal Minigun is a multi-barreled gatling gun firing 5mm ammunition over 60,000 RPM. When the Great War struck, it was already an aging design and was slowly being phased out. The weapons ammo box holds 120 rounds, or, if the weapon isin a emplacement, it can be belt fed Min. ST: 7 W: 28 lbs. Val: 3800$ Dmg: +2 Rng: 35 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/40 rounds 'Advanced Minigun' Rockwell designed the Avenger as the replacement for their aging CZ53 Personal Minigun. The Avenger's design improvements include improved gel-fin cooling and chromium plated barrel-bores, giving it greater range and lethality. The weapons ammo box holds 120 rounds of 5mm ammunition, or, if the weapon is in a emplacement, it can be belt fed. Min. ST: 7 W: 28 lbs. Val: 5000$ Dmg: +5 Rng: 40 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/40 rounds 'Vindicator Minigun' The German Rheinmetal AG company created the ultimate minigun. The Vindicator throws over 90,000 caseless shells per minute down its six carbon-polymer barrels. As the pinnacle of Teutonic engineering skill, it is the ultimate hand-held weapon. The weapons ammo box holds 100 rounds. Min. ST: 7 W: 28 lbs. Val: 15250$ Dmg: +10 Rng: 30 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/25 rounds 'Fat Man' 'Gatling Laser' 'Missile Launcher' 'Energy Weapons' 'Wattz 1000 Laser Pistol'. Civilian model, so the wattage is lower than police or military versions like the AEP7 Laser Pistol. The weapon holds 12 Small Energy Cells Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Cost: 1400 Dmg: 4d4+6 Rng: 35 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A 'Wattz 2000 Laser Rifle' Having a very long range and accute accuracy, the laser rifle can be effectively used in long-distance combat. A Wattz 2000 Laser Rifle uses microfusion cells for more powerful lasers, and an extended barrel for longer range. The microfusion cells hold 12 rounds each. Min. ST: 6 W: 12 lbs. Cost: $5000 Dmg: 3d8+5 AP S:5 T:6 B: N/A 'AEP7 Laser Pistol' The AEP7 is a military issue laser sidearm. It has greater stopping power, and a larger battery compartment, however, it's lack of extended focusing mechanism reduces its range. The weapon holds 30 Small Energy Cells Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Cost: 2100 Dmg: 3d6+9 Rng: 35 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A 'Laser Rifle' 'Plasma Pistol' 'Plasma Rifle' 'Super-Mutant Specific Equipment' By rule, these are weapons specifically made for the giant hands of a Mutant. Ghouls and Humans can use these weapons, however for calculating range and damage they lose 50%, rounded up. 'Mutant Lever-Action Pistol' Denarius ???, Caps 460, NCR Dollars ??? This was once a high calibur lever-action hunting rifle, but the stock has been removed, an oversized wooden pistol grip added, and the barrel carefully shortened. It now some-what resembles a huge handgun. Comes with a handy over sized leather holster. The clip holds 5 rounds. Minimum STR required:7, Weight:8 lbs., Damage:+1d10 +10, Range:30, AP Cost:5,' T':6, B':N/A 'Mutant Over-Sized Spiked Knuckles Denarius ???, Caps 300, NCR Dollars ??? Normally, super-mutants can't use brass or spiked knuckles. These custom made knuckles have been cast from iron, and despite being heavy, are a welcome addition into any mutant's shopping cart. Minimum STR required:7, Weight:2X3lbs., Damage:2d12, Range:1, AP Cost:4, T''':5, '''B:N/A 'Jury-Rigged Scattergun' Denarius ???, Caps 875, NCR Dollars ??? A combat shotgun, modded into a handgun. The 12-round drum now serves as a cylinder, and the stock has been redone in the form of a pistol-grip handle. The pump has been removed, and a firing pin above the handle has been added, to allow full use with only a single hand. Once completed, this gun greatly resembles a very large revolver. The Jury-Rigged Scattergun uses conventional 12 Gauge rounds, from the humble 12 gauge slug, all the way up to the powerful 12 gauge dragonsbreath. Minimum STR required:8, Weight:9lbs., Damage:+4d6, Range:16, AP Cost:5, T''':6, '''B:N/A 'Master Blaster Tri-Beam Rifle' Denarius ???, Caps 1550, NCR Dollars ??? On the East Coast, the toughest super mutants are notorious for their devastating tri-beam laser rifles. This particular brand has been lengthened, the finger gaurd broadened, and the stock reinforced. Overall it is a bigger heavier tri-beam rifle, fitted with out-of-date focus optics, that make it heavier, but more powerful. This rifle uses any version of microfusion cells. Minimum STR required:9, Weight:18lbs., Damage:+3d12, Range:40, AP Cost:7,' T':8, B':N/A 'Stop Sign Buckler Denarius ???, Caps 55, NCR Dollars ??? Very simple, this is a stop sign, fitted across the forearm, and sharpened at one end. It does not effect combat, yeat offers a bit of protection. Weighs 2lbs.,Norm. Resistance:5%, Laser Resistance:10%, Explosives Resistance: 5% 'Car Door Shield' Denarius ???, Caps 350, NCR Dollars ??? A large, steel car door fitted with an arm slot thats obviously oversized. These shields can be found everywhere across the wasteland, and offer a good bit of protection while being inexpensive. However, these sheilds restrict you to using only a one-handed weapon. Weighs 18 lbs, Norm. Resistance:+25%, Laser Resistance:+35%, Plasma Resistance:+10%, Explosives Resistance:+20% 'OverLord Tower Shield' Denarius ???, Caps 875, NCR Dollars ??? A monstrous tower sheild fashioned from immense steel bank doors. This shield is unusable to any other race, but for the super mutant offers great protection from all forms of damage. You cannot use two-handed weapons while using this shield. Weighs: 40 lbs., Norm. Resistance:+50%, Laser Resistance:+60%, Plasma Resistance:+20%, Explosives Resistance:+45% 'Shopping Cart Back-Pack' Denarius ???, Caps 100, NCR Dollars ??? Shopping cart, hold food... hold prisoner... put on leather strap, wear like backpack. Weighs 7 lbs. Holds as much as you can carry. 'Ammo' Equally important than a gun, is ammo to fire from it. Ammo sets the base damage for a weapon, along with modifying how it interacts with armor. 'Conventional Ammunition' '.223 FMJ' Value: 200 Vol:50 Weight: 2 lb AC: -20 DR: -20% Dmg: 4d4 '.44 Magnum Round' '.44 Magnum FMJ' Value: 50 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -20% Dmg: 2d4 '.44 Magnum JHP' Value: 50 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +50% Dmg: 2d8+1 '5mm Round' '5mm JHP' Value: 100 Vol: 50 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +35% Dmg: 2d6 '5mm AP' Value: 350 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -35% Dmg: 1d4 '9mm' Value: 100 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +10% Dmg: 1d6 '.45 Caliber' Value: 350 Vol: 10 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +30% Dmg: 2d8 '10mm Round' '10mm JHP' Value: 300 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +25% Dmg: 2d8 '10mm AP' Value: 350 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -25% Dmg: 1d6 '12 Gauge Shotgun Shells' 12-gauge buckshot shells, not for use by children under the age of 3. Value: 225 Vol: 22 Weight: 1 lb AC: -10 DR: +0% Dmg: 2d6 '12 Gauge Slug Shells' 12-gauge slug shells, for better Armor Penetration. Value: 250 Vol: 22 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -20% Dmg: 2d6 '12 Gauge Flechette Shells' 12-gauge military Flechette shells, for use on unarmored targets. Value: 300 Vol: 22 Weight: 1 lb AC: -10 DR: +20% Dmg: 3d6+ '12 Gauge DragonsBreath' 12-gauge shells that blare huge plumes of fire at your target. Value: 500 Vol: 50 Weight: 1 lb AC: -10 DR: -10% Dmg: 1d8 + 2d6 Fire Damage '14mm Rounds' '14mm AP' Large caliber ammunition. 14mm armor piercing. Value: 150 Vol: 30 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -50% Dmg: 1d6 '14mm HP' Large caliber ammunition. 14mm Hollow Point Bear-Stopper rounds. Value: 350 Vol: 30 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +35% Dmg: 4d6 'Battery Cells' Ammunition types for all energy weapons can be found here. Typically, energy weapons use either lasers, which are very quick, accurate, and low damage, and plasma which is slow-moving, heavy, and large damage. Small Energy Cell Small Energy Cell, Over Charge Small Energy Cell Max Charge Microfusion Cell Microfusion Cell, Over Charge Microfusion Cell Max Charge Electron Charge Pack Electron Charge Pack, Over Charge Electron Charge Pack, Max Charge 'Explosives Ammunition' '40mm Grenade' Value: 150, Vol: 12, Weight: 6 lb, Radius: 5 AC: 0 DR: +0% Dmg: 2d8 '40mm Grenade, Incendiary' Value: 200, Vol: 12, Weight: 6 lb, Radius:5 AC: 0 DR: +0% Dmg: 2d6 +3d6 Fire Damage '40mm Grenade, High Explosive' Value: 300, Vol: 12, Weight: 6 lb, Radius: 5 AC: -10, DR: -10%, Dmg: 3d8 '40mm Plasma Grenade' Value: 420, Vol: 12, Weight: 6 lb, Radius: 5 AC: -20%, DR: -25%, Dmg: 3d12 Plasma Damage '40mm Pulse Grenade' Value: 125, Vol: 12, Weight: 6 lb, Radius: 5 AC: 0 DR: 0% Dmg: 1d4 (+3d12 Damage to Robots and Power Armor) 'Missiles' Missiles are fired from a missile launcher (duh). High explosives do more damage, and high velocity has a higher blast radius. Value: 200, Vol: 2, Weight: 1 lb, Radius: 5 AC: 0, DR: 0%, Dmg: 3d10 Explosives Damage 'High Explosive Missile' Value: 300, Vol: 2, Weight: 1 lb, Radius: 5 AC: -10, DR: -15%, Dmg: 3d12 Explosives Damage 'High Velocity Missiles' Value: 300, Vol: 2, Weight: 1 lb, Radius: 10 AC: -30, DR: -30%, Dmg: 2d12 Explosives Damage 'MiniNuke' The MiniNuke (Or Micro-Nuke) is a football sized and shaped nuclear explosive. Value: 350, Vol: 1, Weight:2.5 lb, Radius: 25 AC: -30, DR: -30% Dmg: 400 Explosives Damage, +150 Rads 'IvyMike' IvyMikes were designed during experimental nuclear testing during 2034 to test radiation effects. Thusly they have an immense radiation output, at the cost of less damage. Value: 300, Vol: 1, Weight:2.5 lb, Radius: 25 AC: -25, DR: -25%, Dmg: 225 Explosives Damage, +300 Rads 'Needler Ammo' 'HN Needler Cartridge' This cartridge appears to be ammo for the HN Needler Pistol. Each 'bullet' is a small hypodermic designed to inject a target with its contents upon impact. The Darts are currently empty Value: 250 Vol: 30 Weight: 1 lb AC: -20 DR: +0% Dmg: 1d4 'HN AP Needler Cartridge' This cartridge appears to be ammo for the HN Needler Pistol. Each 'bullet' is a small hypodermic designed to inject a target with its contents upon impact. The hypodermic tips are made of a strange alloy and are incredibly sharp. The Darts are currently empty. Value: 300 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: -10 DR: -10% Dmg: 1d6 Weapons Mods 'Scopes' Note: Scopes work with the following equation: (Scope size x Weapon Range) + Perception Range Modifier Example: Your Character has a Hunting Rifle with a 5x Scope, and a PER Range Modifier of 10. His new range: (5x40) + 10 = 210 2X Scope 200 Denarius, 350 Caps, 425 NCR Dollars This Mid-Range scope offers more range but less weapons mobility. It fits any conventional rifle-grip weapons (except shotguns), pistols, revolvers, and some custom-made weapons, like the dreaded railway rifle. Weapon weight +1 lb., '5X Scope' 400 Denarius, 575 Caps, 725 NCR Dollars This is a much more long-ranged scope with a fancy set of crosshairs, and range markers and a full set of adjustment knobs. It can fit onto any semi-automatic/lever-action, high calibur rifle. Weapon Weight +1 lb. 'Silencers' Silencers force a percentile roll, a light-duty silencer fired while successfully sneaking will force the target to roll vs. the 70%. The 70% is the chance to hear the shot. If an enemy hears you but can't see you, (due to line-of-sight) they'll know generally where you are. If an enemy crits on their role to hear you, they'll know exactly where you are and begin persuit or runaway accordingly. "Light-Duty" Silencer Denarius 100, Caps 250, NCR Dollars 350 Noise: 100>70 This is an easy to use, easy to find, light duty american made silencer. It possesses many aspects of other silencers, however its light frame and light durability mean it can only be used on pistols, and other semi-automatic, one-handed firearms. (This silencer cannot be used on anything but combustion action pistols.) DAM -4, RNG -3, Weapon Weight +.50 lbs Silencer Denarius 275, Caps 400, NCR Dollars 525 Noise: 100>40 A typical Soviet made silencer. This silencer is made from light yet durable ceramics, coated with a highly shock resistant polymer, and offers gas release threads to dampen light emmited. It fits snuggly onto any conventional combustion one-handed or rifle-grip firearm. (Note that energy weapons and double-barrel shotguns cannot support silencers.) DAM. - 6, RNG -4, Weapon Weight +1 'Heavy-Duty Silencer' Denarius 375, Caps 550, NCR Dollars 700 Noise:100>10 This silencer was crafted with care, offering an embedded dampening system, and carbon-fiber impact resonence barrier. It can fit onto any conventional combustion action rifle-grip gun. (Note that energy weapons and double-barrel shotguns cannot support silencers.) DAM. -10, RNG -10, Weapon Weight +1 lb. 'Scatter-Gun Silencer' 200 Denarius, 325 Caps, 400 NCR Dollars Noise:100>30 This is a silencer that was specifically designed to muffle the intense pellet slew that is fired out of shotguns. After much deliberation, it was discovered that nobody really knows where this silencer originated from, however it has been mass produced by the Gun Runners ever since its discovery in 2198. This silencer cannot fit onto double-barrel shotguns or any weapon besides shotguns. (Or energy weapons.) DAM. -6, RNG. -4, Weapon Weight +1 lb. 'Other Mods' 'Extended Magazines' 75 Denarius, 150 Caps, 225 NCR Dollars Extended Magazines raises your current weapons magazine/clip capacity by 50%, Rounded Down. So if you had a rifle that shot 5 rounds per magazine, your new total rounds per magazine is 7. 'Carbon-Fiber Components' 300 Denarius, 450 Caps, 520 NCR Dollars These components were specially designed for sniper rifles. The weight of sniper rifles can be difficult to cope with when your trekking across the wasteland grabbing every valuable resource you can find. These components decrease your sniper rifles total weight by 50%, rounded down. So if your rifle weighed 10 lbs to begin with, your new total weight is 5 lbs. (Note that only the weight of your base gun is reduced, other mods like the silencer or scope still add a full pound to your weapon.) 'Laser Sights' 825 Denarius, 1000 Caps, 1200 NCR Dollars These rare modifications for guns have been increasingly hard to find. Essentially it is a small non-damage inflicting laser mounted on the bottom or side of your weapon's barrel, helping the user guide their weapon by placing their red bead precisely where they want their bullets to go. Unlike most mods, the laser sight can be attached to ANY firearm, including shotguns, small guns, big guns, and energy weapons alike. Critical Chance +10% 'Long Barrel' 120 Denarius, 190 Caps, 230 NCR Dollars The Long Barrel Mod is used for revolvers and revolvers alone. This mod extends the weapons barrel by 1/3rd, increasing the base damage output of their gun. DAM +6 'Bayonette' 300 Denarius, 380 Caps, 460 NCR Dollars Simply put, this is a blade, about a foot long, that fits to the under-side of your guns barrel. Similar to the laser sights mod, this bayonette can fit onto any rifle-grip firearm, or energy weapon. It can be coated with poisons. For combat purposes, when slashing or thrusting with this blade, it acts as a two handed melee weapon. Melee Damage +6, Bayonette Range: 1, Weapon Weight +3lbs, Weapon Range: -6 'Pistol Bayonette' 250 Denarius, 320 Caps, 400 NCR Dollars This is a shorter and more curved bayonette, crafted specifically for one-handed combustion firearms and energy weapons. It can be coated with poisons. For combat purposes, when slashing and thrusting with this blade,it acts as a one-handed melee weapon. Melee Damage +3, Bayonette Range: 1, Weapon Weight: +2lbs, Weapon range: -3 'Barbed Wire/Nails' 10 Denarius, 50 Caps, 75 NCR Dollars This mod is used only on blunt, two handed melee weapons, like the baseball bat and rebar club. Simply put, its a good bit of barbed wire wrapped around the end, or some nails driven though, offering some more damage. Weapon DAM. +5, Weapon Weight +1 lb 'Energy Weapon Mods' 'Prismatic Lens' 350 Denarius, 430 Caps, 510 NCR Dollars The Prismatic Lens Mod is meant to be used for semi-automatic lasers only, like the Laser Rifle and AEP7 Laser Pistol. In lamens terms, this mod introduces a small prism to the inside of your weapons barrel. The lens splits the laser beam into 3, increasing your weapons critical chance. Critical Chance +10%, Weapon Weight +1 lb 'Advanced Calibration' 125 Denarius, 200 Caps, 300 NCR Dollars The Advanced Calibration Modification is primarily used in laser weaponry. This mod lessens the consumption of your current ammunition type (i.e. microfusion cells, energy cells, etc.) without lowering the overall damage output, effectively raising your weapons magazine capacity by 50% rounded down. 'HS Electrode' 300 Denarius, 420 Caps, 500 NCR Dollars The Heated-Stream Electrode Modification is used in weapons that use plasma to damage your foes. This mod super-heats your plasma projectile to inflict more damage than usual. Because of the advanced cooling system introduced to this mod in 2067, its bulky and weighs a lot. DAM. +8, Weapon Weight +3 'Plasma Mag. Accelorator' 200 Denarius, 320 Caps, 400 NCR Dollars The Plasma Magnum Accelerator Mod introduces a high volt of electricity to the plasma projectile, making it travel farther, faster. This modification ultimately increases the range of your current plasma weapon. RNG. +5, Weapon Weight +1